<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curry and Spice and Everything Nice by Apharine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963131">Curry and Spice and Everything Nice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apharine/pseuds/Apharine'>Apharine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding Kink, Creampie, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Horniness, Neediness, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apharine/pseuds/Apharine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always fun when a training session at Motostoke Stadium turns into an invitation from Kabu to come home with him, have dinner, and spend the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kabu/Original Nonbinary Character(s), Kabu/Original Nonbinary Trainer(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerskater/gifts">katerskater</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was written for the very wonderful Kater!!  You can find Kater at katerskater on AO3 or at starlightfruit on Twitter!  Key is Kater's OC, belongs completely to them, and is used here with permission!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Motostoke Stadium had seemed unfamiliar to Key, once.  It’s almost amusing for them to reflect on it, in fact; at this point, Key’s spent so many hours in the building, it feels like a second home, in some ways.  They can’t help but wonder while they sit on one of the many benches in the holding room when, exactly, it started feeling that way - and was it because of the time spent in the building, or because of Kabu himself?  Kabu, who went out of his way to welcome everyone in the Stadium, to make each person feel valued?  Kabu, who had gone beyond just valuing Key and come to love and adore them?</p><p>Key’s foot bobs happily at the thought, and a moment later, as if summoned by Key’s thoughts about him, Kabu steps out of one of the locker rooms.  His hair is damp and he’s in entirely clean clothes, including a black sweater that looks so adorable on him, Key can hardly contain themselves.</p><p>“Hey,” Key says, standing and approaching their partner.  “You have a good shower?”</p><p>“Excellent,” Kabu agrees, reaching for Key’s waist and pulling them into an embrace.  He nuzzles into Key’s soft hair - it’s only them in the stadium, at this relatively late hour - and hums happily.  “Can’t beat a nice, hot shower after a good workout.  Unless, of course, it could be topped off with one of your kisses,” he says, pulling back with a small smile on his face.</p><p>Key laughs, feeling their face heat up, but obliges, leaning up to press a quick kiss to Kabu’s lips.  Kabu closes his eyes and leans into the kiss happily, making another humming sound deep in his throat.  Key returns the pressure on their lips, and what they had intended to be a quick kiss soon turns into a lingering one, lips moving over lips and mouths parting for one another just the slightest amount.</p><p>When Key slides their tongue into Kabu’s mouth, Kabu makes another low moan.  He’s not ordinarily one for being loud - and the quiet noises of appreciation he’s making are hardly loud in and of themselves - but he appears to be quite needy, tonight.  Key blushes even more at the thought.</p><p>“That was so good,” Kabu sighs, finally pulling away from Key.  Key feels a thrill of joy run through them at his praise, and they try not to shiver in Kabu’s arms.  “Well…I suppose we’d better lock this place up, and I can call a Corviknight Taxi to take you home.  I’ll walk you to the taxi, of course,” he adds, a small smile on his handsome features.</p><p>“Yeah,” Key says, missing Kabu’s lips on theirs almost immediately.  “I guess we’d better do that.”</p><p>Kabu steps out of Key’s hold, and gathers up his bag.  Key does the same, and moves to Kabu’s side as he takes his gym keyring out, preparing to lock the door to the holding room behind them.  He holds the door open for Key, and follows them through before locking it.  Key notices the look of concentration on Kabu’s face; they know him well enough to know he’s thinking about something.</p><p>It’s only when they’re at the top of the staircase that Kabu finally pauses and speaks.</p><p>“Hey,” he says, his voice surprisingly gentle.  Key’s a couple steps ahead of him, and they turn back, meeting Kabu’s warm eyes.  “This is a little last minute, but, um, would you have any interest in coming over for dinner?  And…maybe staying the night?”  He’s tentative as he says the words, gentle as always with Key, but at the same time, Key can see an intense glimmer in his eyes, promising of things to come if they do stay with him.</p><p>“Y-yes,” Key stammers, more flustered than they’d like to admit.  This would hardly be the first time they’d stayed overnight with Kabu - but it wasn’t often they got a look like <em>that</em> from him, either.  “That would be really nice, actually.”</p><p>In a moment, Kabu’s expression softens, a gentle smile pulling at his lips.</p><p>“I’m so glad you think so,” he says, pressing Key’s hair up to allow him to kiss their forehead.  “It’ll be so good to have you.  Now, what do you want for dinner?  I was planning on making some curry for myself, but if you’d rather have something else…” he trails off as they step out onto the main level of Motostoke Stadium.</p><p>“Curry sounds great!  Your curry is always the best,” Key says, suddenly aware of exactly how hungry they are.  Kabu laughs at this and takes Key’s hand.</p><p>“You flatter me,” he beams.  “But thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Key responds, lacing their fingers through Kabu’s.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The walk through Motostoke to Kabu’s house isn’t far, but the air is a little brisk, and Key shudders just a little as Kabu closes the door behind them.  It’s not cold enough to need a coat, just yet, but it’s certainly getting there.  Fortunately, Kabu’s house is warm; he enjoys the heat at least as much as Key does.</p><p>Which is why, when Key shivers again as they toe their shoes off, Kabu doesn’t fail to notice.</p><p>“Oh, are you chilly?”  He asks, touching Key’s shoulder gently.  When Key meets Kabu’s gaze, his eyes are soft and concerned.  “It’s starting to get cold out - I should have suspected it might be a bit much for you!  Here, I have a spare sweater in my bag, if you’d like it,” Kabu says, swinging his Gym bag around enough to allow himself to unzip it.  </p><p>“That’d be great,” Key agrees; any excuse to wear Kabu’s clothing is welcome, really.  Kabu rummages around a moment in his bag, finally procuring a thick cable-knit maroon sweater.  “Oh, that looks so cozy,” Key says.</p><p>Kabu laughs.</p><p>“It is,” he agrees, and sets his bag down, then approaches Key, sweater held out.  He slides it on over their head, and helps pull their arms through the armholes.  Once Key’s all bundled up, he rubs their shoulders, as if to help warm them up even further.  “There.  That should help you warm up.  Oh - and you’ve got your slippers, too, of course,” he adds, nodding at the ground behind Key.</p><p>“Believe me, I wouldn’t forget them,” Key grins, drawing away from their partner to step into the fluffy Lillipup slippers.  They’re incredibly cute - and exceptionally warm.  But, perhaps most importantly, they’d been a gift from Kabu himself, after the first night Key stayed over and had mentioned having cold toes.  “I love these so much.”</p><p>Kabu’s arms wind around their waist from behind, pulling them against his firm chest.</p><p>“I love <em>you</em> so much,” he murmurs into their ear, his voice low and husky.  Another shiver races through Key - but this time, not from the cold.</p><p>“I love you, too, Kabu,” Key murmurs, turning their head just enough to allow them to touch their lips to Kabu’s.  The man smiles against Key’s lips, and kisses them chastely.</p><p>“I’m so lucky,” he murmurs, beginning to draw away.  “Now, what do you say we get started on dinner?  If you don’t keep an eye on me, I might just end up making things too spicy again.”</p><p>Key laughs at this, looping their arm through Kabu’s and moving towards the kitchen with him.</p><p>“I’d be delighted to be your taste tester,” they grin.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cooking dinner turns into an altogether flirtatious affair.  Kabu sneaks in as many gentle touches as possible as the two move about the kitchen, surprising Key with little touches on their waist while they get out the Pokemon food, and lingering grazes across their shoulders while they go to stir the curry.  He’s particularly handsy, tonight, and Key anticipates a different kind of touch after dinner’s cooked and eaten.</p><p>“Hey,” Kabu says once the Pokemon have been fed, holding an unusually large berry in one hand.  It’s green, with little yellow bumps, and doesn’t look like the most appetizing thing in the world.  “I got this at the farmer’s market today - any interest in trying it?”</p><p>Key narrows their eyes.</p><p>“What, uh…is it, exactly?”  They ask carefully.  Kabu chuckles.</p><p>“It’s a Hondew Berry.  They’re pretty rare over here in Galar - actually, they’re pretty uncommon anywhere you look.  But they’re quite delicious.”</p><p>“Not too spicy?”  Key asks.</p><p>“Not too spicy,” Kabu confirms, a soft smile on his lips.</p><p>“I’ll try it,” Key agrees.  If Kabu vouched for its edibility, they’d believe him.</p><p>“Excellent,” Kabu hums.  “I think you’re going to really enjoy this.  Ah - actually, would you mind cutting it up?  I have to go tend to the curry for a minute.”</p><p>“Oh,” Key says, suddenly a bit nervous.  “Yeah, sure.”  How were you even supposed to cut something like that?  All the same, they grab Kabu’s cutting board, plus a sharp chef’s knife, and get ready to chop in.  Holding the berry steady with one hand, they make their first cut, slicing the berry evenly in half.  It’s got a fairly thick skin, but more surprising is the thick, pulpy tangle of seeds on the inside.  </p><p>“Here,” Kabu says, moving over from where he’d been stirring the curry.  “Grab a spoon - like this,” he says, picking out a metal spoon from his utensils drawer.  He moves to stand behind Key, handing them the spoon, though he keeps his hand on theirs.  “Then you can scoop out the seeds from the inside of the berries,” he explains, guiding Key’s hand and helping them scrape out the pulp.  “It’s not something we have to do with most berries, but I promise, this Hondew Berry will be worth it.”  He presses just a little more into Key as he goes, slotting his hips against their ass, his firm chest against their shoulders.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure it will be worth it,” Key breathes, feeling their cheeks heat up at their own words.  “Thank you for helping me, sir,” they add, pressing their hips back into Kabu’s playfully.  Kabu returns the pressure readily, pressing his hips more firmly against their ass, and then, to Key’s surprise, even grinds up and down just the tiniest amount.</p><p>He really must be desperate for attention, if he’s seeking out friction while cooking.</p><p>Key feels wetness pool between their thighs at the thought, and they grind back into Kabu, who gasps.  His grip on Key’s hand tightens for a moment, and then he grinds himself back against Key, beginning to set a rhythm.  </p><p>“Is this all right?”  He breathes into their ear.</p><p>“Of course,” Key agrees readily.</p><p>“Oh, good,” Kabu sighs.  By the time they’re starting in on the second half of the melon, Key can feel Kabu’s cock through his pants, already rock hard as it thrusts against Key’s soft ass.  Part of Key almost wants to just turn around and suck Kabu off right there - they just need to get up the courage to turn around and drop to their knees.  Kabu will like it; they know he will -</p><p>But then a timer goes off, and Kabu makes a low grunt in Key’s ear.</p><p>“Gotta go deal with the curry,” he murmurs.  “Can this be continued later?”</p><p>The hope in his voice is so endearing.</p><p>“I’d like it if it were,” Key agrees with a smile, watching as Kabu steps away, adjusting himself in his pants as he goes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not long until Kabu and Key are both snuggled up together on the couch, holding onto their warm bowls of curry using little potholders that have been embroidered with cute Sizzlipede faces.  Their Pokemon have all been fed already, and now, all the members of their team lounge around or curl up in different areas of Kabu’s house, settling in for the night.</p><p>Key blows on their curry a little, waiting for it to cool down before eating it.  Kabu, used to the heat as ever, takes a bite.</p><p>“How is it?”  Key asks, watching his face for a reaction.</p><p>“It’s good,” he smiles after swallowing.  “The Hondew berry really adds an exquisite flavor.  I think you’ll like it.”</p><p>“I’m excited to try it,” Key admits.  “I just have to wait for it to cool down a little.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t want you to burn that perfect mouth of yours,” Kabu says.  Suddenly, his eyes widen and he turns a bright red as he realizes what he’s said.  “O-oh, I’m sorry, you’re just trying to eat -”</p><p>But Key laughs, nestling against his shoulder.</p><p>“You really think my mouth is perfect?”  They ask.</p><p>“Of course,” Kabu agrees, nuzzling into Key’s hair again.  “I think all of you is perfect, you know.”</p><p>Now it’s Key’s turn to turn bright red.</p><p>“You - really?”</p><p>“Of course.  Inside and out.”  Kabu presses a kiss to Key’s head, then straightens up and takes another bite of curry.</p><p>Key turns Kabu’s words over and over in their head - he thinks they’re perfect.  Perfect, inside and out.  </p><p>Had they ever had anyone adore them so thoroughly, before?</p><p>Key glances back up to Kabu.</p><p>“You know, I think you’re perfect, too,” they murmur.  The older man’s eyebrows raise slightly in surprise, and he turns to meet Key’s gaze.</p><p>“Me?”  Kabu asks, pointing to himself endearingly.  Key can’t take it; they reach up to Kabu with one hand, cupping his cheek, and pull him down into a kiss.  His lips are warm, bordering on outright hot, and the taste of the curry lingers on them.  Key can clearly detect the unfamiliar element of the Hondew berry as Kabu moves his lips against theirs; it’s unlike anything they’ve ever tried before.</p><p>But it’s not bad, either.  In fact, Key’s pretty sure they like it.</p><p>The flavor changes as Kabu opens his mouth to Key, letting them slip their tongue inside.  In his mouth, the taste of the Hondew Berry is even stronger, mingling with the familiar flavor that is so uniquely Kabu’s.  Key slides their tongue against Kabu’s, exploring his muscle, until finally, they both draw back for air.</p><p>“Yeah.  You,” Key agrees with a small smile, rubbing their thumb against Kabu’s cheekbone.  Kabu blushes bright red.</p><p>“You really drive me wild sometimes, do you know that?”  He rumbles, his voice husky.  “And you do it without trying.  That’s what I love.”</p><p>Key sucks in a breath at this.</p><p>“Do you, um, maybe want to have dinner later?”  They ask, blinking up at Kabu.  “And maybe…”</p><p>Kabu’s eyes widen as he catches their meaning.</p><p>“Yes,” he says quickly.  “Yes.  Definitely.  Here, let’s put the curry in the refrigerator and we can just reheat it later,” he says, scooping Key’s bowl up and heading to the kitchen.  Key laughs and stands, following them to see if there’s anything else they can help with, but all the rest of the curry has been put away already.  Dishes can wait.</p><p>Kabu returns to Key, sliding his arms onto their waist and pulling them close.</p><p>“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted you all day,” he murmurs, pressing his lips against theirs.</p><p>“I have a little bit of an idea,” Key laughs, but deepens the kiss a moment later.  Kabu smirks against their lips.</p><p>“Well - I guess you do,” he admits, clearly remembering the way he’d ground against their ass while cooking.  “But seeing you at the Gym, earlier, when you were so focused…I don’t think you have any idea how sexy that is to me,” he murmurs, his voice husky.  His hands trail down from their waist, sliding to their ass.  Kabu allows himself to grope at Key while they kiss, but not for long.  He soon pulls back for air, and bends down just the slightest amount.  He lifts Key up with his hands under their hips, and Key’s legs wrap around Kabu’s waist automatically, their hands finding purchase on his strong shoulders, corded with lean muscle.  “Shall we take this to the bedroom?”  Kabu breathes.</p><p>“Let’s,” Key agrees.  Kabu flashes Key an uncommonly brilliant smile, and starts walking.  His arms are strong and steady beneath Key, and Key relaxes against him, knowing they can trust him entirely.  They bury their nose into Kabu’s neck, and take a deep breath in, inhaling the familiar scent of him.  Then, a moment later, they begin to kiss the thin skin there, savoring the way Kabu shudders beneath them.  They nip gently at the skin, pulling it in their teeth, and a moment later, press the flat of their tongue to the spot they’d just teased, delivering soothing licks.</p><p>“You’re going to get me all wound up before I’m even in the bedroom,” Kabu breathes, but tilts his head enough to give more access to his neck.  Key smiles, but doesn’t stop their ministrations.</p><p>Finally, Kabu steps into his bedroom, shifting Key into one arm to close the door behind him with the other.  Neither of them will want any interruptions, soon.</p><p>Kabu sits on the edge of his bed, settling Key in his lap, their legs on either side of his.  In this position, Key’s heat rests atop Kabu’s clothed groin, and they can feel the hardness he’s built up again, straining against the fabric of his pants.</p><p>Key makes a quiet moan at this, and Kabu pulls them down as he grinds up into them once more.</p><p>“You like what you feel?”  Kabu breathes.</p><p>“I do,” Key agrees, and grinds down into Kabu, themselves.  They’re already getting so wet for him; his eagerness has increased theirs.  “You know,” Key murmurs, an idea coming to them.  They raise themselves from Kabu’s hips and step off the bed, sliding down onto their knees before Kabu.  “I wanted to do this earlier,” Key continues, their fingers unbuttoning Kabu’s pants.  Kabu gasps as Key slides his zipper down, then caresses his cock over his boxer briefs.</p><p>“You did?”  Kabu asks, one hand already coming to rest on the back of Key’s head.  He’s desperately eager for this.</p><p>“Mm-hmm,” Key hums, tugging his pants and boxers down.  Kabu lifts his hips enough obligingly, and Key pulls his clothing down, leaving it around his knees for the moment.  Once freed from his confines, Kabu’s cock stands at full attention, red and engorged and leaking precum.  Key licks their lips at the sight, then raises their eyes to Kabu.  He’s watching them with baited breath, his pupils blown, an eager and hopeful look in his eyes.  But Key knows he’s eager for more than just friction on his swollen cock.  “You look so amazing,” Key murmurs, touching their lips to the head of his manhood.  They dart their tongue out and swirl it around, spreading his precum over his tip.  “And you taste so good.”</p><p>Kabu makes a quiet grunt.</p><p>“You like that?”  He asks, the eagerness in his eyes growing.</p><p>“Of course.  When I told you you were perfect, earlier, all of this was definitely included in that,” Key smiles up at him, licking a long stripe up the bottom of his cock.  Kabu shudders, and Key finds themselves growing more aroused at the way he responds so well to their praise.</p><p>“Oh, Key,” Kabu sighs, and Key takes their cue to take Kabu fully into their mouth.  They slide their lips down Kabu’s length, taking him in to the hilt, until his tip prods against the back of their throat.  Kabu’s hand on their head squeezes, his fingers tangling in their hair, and Key begins to move.  They add their hand to their actions as they slide up and down along his length, doing their best to please their lover.  “Oh, Key,” Kabu repeats.  “You’re doing - so good.  This feels so amazing.  You really do have - oh - the perfect mouth,” he groans, knowing full well the effect his praise would have on Key.  Key, for their part, rubs their thighs together, barely able to stand the feeling of being so empty despite their mounting arousal.  </p><p>Kabu continues to guide Key up and down his cock with the hand on their head.  Occasional grunts or praises fall from Kabu’s lips, and Key begins to grow increasingly desperate, finally reaching down to give themselves some friction.</p><p>Kabu notices this, though, and uses his hold on Key’s hair to gently pull them off his cock.</p><p>“Is something wrong?”  Key asks, eyes wide.</p><p>“No,” Kabu says, shaking his head.  “Quite the opposite.  Things are going too well,” he chuckles.  “I want to save my shot for when I’m inside you.  I want to fill you up, and I can’t do that if I fill your mouth, instead.”</p><p>“Oh,” Key says, a blush and a smile spreading across their face.  “Well - I’m glad things are so good for you, then.  And I like the sound of where you want to fill me.”</p><p>“Good,” Kabu hums.  “But, you know, I’ve been terribly selfish tonight, haven’t I?  Grinding on you earlier, and now having you blow me tonight.”</p><p>“I offered,” Key reminds him, and Kabu chuckles again.</p><p>“You did, didn’t you?  You’re so good to me,” he murmurs.  “Now let me be good to you.”  He reaches down for Key, and gently encourages them onto the bed with his hands under their arms.  Kabu sheds his shirt and kicks off the last of his pants as Key settles their head on his pillow, already breathing heavily in anticipation of what is to come.</p><p>To Key’s surprise, Kabu doesn’t go straight to unbuttoning their pants; he presses his bare body over Key, pinning them down with some of his weight while he kisses them deeply.  One of his hands again comes up to tangle in Key’s short hair, the other running down the side of Key’s body.  His touch is gentle and lingering, as if he’s savoring each curve he encounters.</p><p>Key opens their mouth to Kabu, and he slips his tongue inside, exploring their mouth.  While Kabu tangles his tongue with theirs, Key runs their hands over Kabu’s body, exploring his powerful shoulders, his broad chest, the lean muscle of his abdominals, down to the sharp bones of his narrow hips.  Kabu smiles at their touch, and soon begins to do the same with the hand he’d skimmed their curves with, exploring and touching everything he can reach.</p><p>“Can I get this shirt off you?  I’d love to see you,” Kabu murmurs into Key’s lips.</p><p>“Yes,” Key breathes, sitting up part way to make it easier for Kabu to slip the shirt over their head.  Kabu does, and groans again at the sight of Key’s body, pressing himself against them once more.</p><p>“Beautiful.  Everything I want,” Kabu mumbles as he kisses Key deeply again.  A moment later, he trails down their neck, peppering kisses along the skin there, then over their shoulders.  His lips ghost down their sternum, again planting kisses on every inch of Key’s body, then over the softness of their waist.  As he continues to kiss, his wandering hands slide down to Key’s hips, then further in, until he’s rubbing over their clothed heat.</p><p>The long-awaited friction feels <em>so</em> good, and Key finds themselves pressing into Kabu’s hand.</p><p>"I’ll take care of you,” Kabu murmurs, unbuttoning their pants.  Key lifts their hips obligingly, and Kabu pulls down their pants and underwear, exposing their core to him.  “So beautiful,” he murmurs, parting Key’s legs just a little more with his hands as he lowers his face to Key’s heat.</p><p>His eyes focus on Key’s as he parts Key’s folds with his tongue, exploring their wetness for a long moment.  He slips his tongue into their entrance, teasing it for a long moment with laps in and out.  Key finally buries one hand in his dark grey hair, pressing his face closer to their slit, and Kabu chuckles, his nose brushing their clit as he slides up to teeth at the bud.  He circles his tongue around their clit in long, languid motions, then begins to increase speed as he sees the way Key begins to squirm under him.</p><p>“You’re doing so good,” Kabu murmurs, reaching up and taking Key’s hand in his.  “So good for me.”  He returns to their clit, and with the other hand, slides one finger gently into their entrance, moving slowly and carefully at first.  Key’s already dripping wet and eager for him, though, and the finger sinks in easily.  Kabu gives a few gentle pumps in and out regardless, then adds a second finger to their heat.  “You’re so ready for me,” Kabu praises while he crooks his fingers against their front wall.  It feels <em>incredible </em>when he does that, and Key can feel their walls tighten, their orgasm beginning to approach.</p><p>Kabu notices the way their walls tighten around him, and he feels a throb of arousal in his groin.  If he’s not careful, he’ll come all over his own sheets, he’s so excited - but he’s a man of stamina, and he forces himself to focus on Key’s face while he adds a third finger.  They take it easily, no sign of discomfort flashing across their face.  Satisfied, he pulls his face away from their clit and allows his other hand to let go of Key’s; a moment later, his lightly calloused, strong yet nimble, fingers find their way to Key’s clit, and they work circles over it ardently.</p><p>He knows just where to press and just how hard and fast to move, and soon, Key is squirming underneath him.</p><p>“You can do it, Key,” Kabu murmurs, pressing kisses to Key’s thighs, which have clamped around his head.  “You’re doing so good.”  The pressure in their walls builds even further, and Kabu feels his cock harden even further at the thought of his manhood being squeezed this tightly.  “Arceus, I can’t wait to be in you,” Kabu grunts.  “Can’t wait to fill you with my seed.”</p><p>To his absolute delight, the thought of his cum inside them is what puts Key over the edge, and they come with a cry of his name.  Kabu continues to work his fingers while their walls pulse around him, though he does gradually slow down the speed and pressure he applies.</p><p>When he looks up at Key’s face, they’re a red, blushing mess, their lips parted and eyes nearly closed in ecstasy.</p><p>“Kabu,” they repeat, though this time, it’s quieter than the cry they’d loosed while they came.</p><p>“Yes, Key?”  Kabu asks, pressing another kiss to the soft curve of their thigh.</p><p>“Please - I want you to fill me so badly,” they beg, and Kabu is certain he’s never been harder before in his life.</p><p>“Anything for you,” he agrees, moving over them once more and lining himself up with their entrance.  Before he presses in, though, he pauses, remembering how wonderful it had been to grind into their ass, how much he’d wanted to just take them like that, then.  “Do you want me like this, tonight, or…”</p><p>“Maybe…from behind?”  Key asks.  “You just felt so good when you were grinding into me, and it made me start thinking…” They trail off.</p><p>“I was thinking the same thing,” Kabu says, unable to resist the smile that spreads over his features.  Key turns over willingly for him, propping themselves on their elbows and pressing their ass up into the air.  Kabu rises up onto his knees and lines his tip up with their entrance with one hand.  With the other hand, he grabs at Key’s ass, squeezing the soft flesh there greedily.  “Ready for me?”  He breathes, his voice soft despite the intense desire coursing through him.</p><p>“Yes, Kabu, please,” Key whines, pressing their ass back into Kabu.</p><p>Kabu groans quietly and slips inside of Key.  They’re <em>so</em> warm and so wet, and they welcome him readily.  Kabu has to pause for a moment as he’s sliding in - both to give Key a chance to accommodate his girth and to allow himself to breathe and calm down - and he squeezes Key’s ass reflexively as he takes a deep breath.</p><p>“You feel so good,” Key murmurs, and Kabu smiles.  If there’s anything he wants, above and beyond his own pleasure, it’s to make Key - his wonderful, perfect partner - feel amazing.</p><p>“Good.  You feel so good, too,” Kabu murmurs, and slides in the rest of the way.  “And I want to make you feel great, Key.”  Key accommodates him easily, already so aroused, but Kabu again waits, his hand gripping Key’s hip so hard he worries he’ll leave bruises.</p><p>Key, for their part, loves the way Kabu grabs at them <em>almost</em> as much as the way he feels inside them.  After feeling achingly empty for so long, it feels right, natural, to feel full with Kabu’s girth.</p><p>“Please, Kabu,” Key says, their voice barely more than a whisper.  Kabu doesn’t need more encouragement; he lets out a breath and starts to move, beginning to set a steady rhythm.</p><p>The sound of skin slapping skin fills the air, and Key relishes in the way Kabu’s narrow hips fit against them, his balls swinging forward to make contact with them at the apex of each thrust.  Kabu, for his part, can think of little else besides how tightly his cock feels held, how deliciously Key grips him, and how desperately he wants Key to feel good.</p><p>He slides one hand from their hip to their front again, finding their clit with his nimble fingers.  Soon, Key is arching their back in pleasure, rocking back into Kabu in time with his thrusts.  Kabu can see the way Key’s arms tremble, and he knows he’s getting them there all over again.</p><p>“I’m going to fill you up with my seed,” Kabu groans, beginning to ram himself into Key faster and faster.  “Breed you.  You want that, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Key groans, their hands clutching at Kabu’s pillow and bringing it to their face to muffle the wordless scream that tears from their throat.  Kabu feels his pleasure heighten even further at the sounds of his partner’s pleasure - and at the way their walls tighten down even more, as if they’re working to milk his orgasm from him.</p><p>Soon, there’s nothing in the world to Kabu except his fingers working over their clit, his hips as he seeks his pleasure and Key’s, and the glorious sound of Key’ calling for him, sometimes into the pillow, sometimes not.</p><p>“O-oh, Kabu,” Key gasps.  “I’m going to come -”</p><p>“Yes,” Kabu groans, pressing some of his weight onto Key’s back as he picks up his speed even further.  “Yes, come for me, come on my cock.  You’ve been doing so good for me - you’re perfect -”</p><p>Key loses it at Kabu’s praise, and their walls begin to clamp rhythmically around him, so tight he knows he’s going to burst.  They call for Kabu as he fucks them through their orgasm, and Kabu presses kisses to the space between their shoulder blades, wishing he had the words to tell them how amazing they felt for him, how happy he feels that they’ve reached their peak with him inside.</p><p>But Kabu can feel his own hips beginning to move erratically, his own orgasm barely contained.</p><p>“I’m going to come -” he gasps this time, and Key mewls in excitement.</p><p>“Yes - come for me,” they beg him.  “Fill me - breed me - give me your cum.”</p><p>And Kabu does, gasping quietly as wave after wave of pleasure hits him.  He pushes as deep into Key as he can while he shoots his seed, and they mewl in appreciation, their walls continuing to flutter softly around him.</p><p>“Key,” he groans lowly, his only response a satisfied moan in return.</p><p>Finally, Kabu sinks against Key, completely spent, doing his best to brace at least some of his weight on one shaking arm.</p><p>“Kabu,” Key mewls, turning to look over their shoulder.  “That was so perfect.  I’m so nice and full, and you made me see stars.”</p><p>Kabu feels his cheeks heat up at their words, and he gives them a soft smile, again nuzzling into the space between their shoulderblades and kissing the skin there.</p><p>“I’m so glad, Key,” he sighs.  “That’s - that’s the best thing I could hear right now, honestly.”</p><p>Key begins to wiggle underneath him, and Kabu lifts his weight off them.  As he raises himself up, his softening cock slips out of Key, and he grabs for some tissues near his bed.  He cleans them up gently as they turn over, then tosses the tissues on the ground.</p><p>Key’s reaching for him, their small hands sliding onto his shoulders and their legs entwining with him, and nothing else matters.  He reaches back for them, holding their body to his as he lowers himself onto his side.  Key rolls with him, and he presses a quick kiss to their lips before tucking them under his chin.</p><p>“If you’re hungry, we can get up,” he says, but he hasn’t even finished his sentence before they’re shaking their head no ardently.</p><p>“I’d like to stay here with you, for now,” they sigh, and Kabu smiles, holding them just a little tighter.</p><p>“Me, too,” he agrees.  In this moment, there’s no place either of them would rather be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>